


You feel so warm

by stylesgryles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depressed Harry, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Harry, Knitting, M/M, Snuggling, Therapist Louis, psychologist Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“-Jest świetny naprawdę, zgaduję, że dużo zaoszczędzasz na ubraniach. –Zaśmiał się szatyn, oddając sweter chłopakowi.</p><p>-Um, nie, um chciałbym żebyś go zatrzymał.</p><p>-Poważnie?”</p><p>AU w którym Harry robi swetry na drutach, a jego terapeuta lubi je nosić</p>
            </blockquote>





	You feel so warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ola/gifts).



> ♥ z dedykacją dla kochanej Oli i jej pomysłów o dziergającym Harry’m ♥

„To dla twojego dobra”, „To tylko rozmowa”, „Nic złego się nie stanie”, to wszystko czego przez ostatnie tygodnie musiał nasłuchać się Harry.

Zależało mu na tym, żeby jego mama przestała się martwić, naprawdę się starał, ale przecież nie mógł zmienić się z dnia na dzień.

Mama zapisała go na wizytę u psychologa. Od kiedy Harry musiał zmienić szkołę, zostawił ich jego tata, a najdroższa jego sercu babcia zmarła, chłopak po prostu strasznie to znosił.

Harry nie wychodził z pokoju, bał się, że kiedy znowu ktoś za woła go by zszedł na dół, to znowu będą to złe wieści.

Stał się bardzo nerwowy, bał się głośnych dźwięków, czasami nawet dźwięku zamykanych drzwi.

Przez to, że był tak do wszystkiego uprzedzony, nie znalazł w nowej szkole żadnego przyjaciela. Sam bał się z kimkolwiek rozmawiać, bał się, że się przywiąże, a ten ktoś zostawi go jak wszyscy inni. Dodatkowym problemem było to, że chłopak dorastał i zaczął poznawać siebie, można powiedzieć, że miał mały kryzys osobowości, a dokładniej kryzys orientacji. Nie był na razie gotowy by przyznać to sobie przed lustrem, więc wszystko co poruszało temat miłości, umawiania się i tym podobnych, dodatkowo go drażniło.

Anne bała się, że to może się pogorszyć, bała się, że Harry może sobie coś zrobić, a tego by sobie nie wybaczyła. Chłopak nie był zbyt wylewny nawet w rozmowie z mamą, więc kobieta postanowiła zapisać go na terapię. Być może jest trochę prawdy w stwierdzeniu, że łatwiej nam się otworzyć przed obcą osobą, która nie ma komu wypaplać naszych sekretów i lęków.

***

Jak się okazało stwierdzenie to nie do końca jest prawdziwe. Harry wszedł do gabinetu, recepcjonistka kazała poczekać mu na doktora Tomlinsona, czyli jego nowego terapeutę.

Pomieszczenie było nieduże, nowocześnie urządzone. Przy oknie stało biurko, a obok fotel i typowa leżanka, jaką widzimy w filmach.

Harry wytarł spocone ręce o spodnie i usiadł na leżance. Zbadał dłońmi teksturę materiału z jakiego była wykonana. Głaskał skórę, zauważył, że trochę go to uspokaja.

Wystraszył się kiedy niespodziewanie do środka wszedł nieznajomy mu mężczyzna.

-Och, um, witaj Harry, wybacz moje spóźnienie. Usiądź wygodnie, zaraz trochę porozmawiamy. –Powiedział bardzo spokojnym głosem. Może to nie czas, ani nie miejsce na takie spostrzeżenia, ale Harry musiał przyznać, że jego terapeuta był wyjątkowo atrakcyjny.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział więc Louis uśmiechnął się i położył kubek kawy przy biurku. Zabrał swoje notatki i z tym samym uśmiechem usiadł na fotelu naprzeciw Harry’ego.

-Więc Harry, mam na imię Louis Tomlinson, będę twoim terapeutą dopóki wspólnie nie uznamy, że nie potrzebujesz żadnej pomocy, w porządku? –Brunet lekko skinął głową, nie poczuwał się żeby odpowiadać. -Chciałbym, żebyś mi coś o sobie opowiedział, co ty na to?

-Um.. –Zaczął niepewnie Harry. –Mam na imię Harry. –Na te słowa Louis uśmiechnął się lekko. –Mam 18 lat. –Skończył.

-W porządku, chcesz mi powiedzieć coś jeszcze? –Zachęcił.

-Chodzę do psychologa. 

-Chyba znam gościa, całkiem spoko, jak on miał na imię? Louis Tomlinson? –Zażartował Louis.

-Chyba tak. –Zaśmiał się Harry. _Chwila, chwila Harry się zaśmiał._

***

Kolejne spotkania wyglądały coraz lepiej. Harry przekonał się, że cała ta terapia nie jest taka straszna. Świetnie dogadywał się z Louisem, który kazał mu do siebie mówić po imieniu.

-Harry czy jest coś co cię relaksuje? –Zapytał pewnego dnia Louis.

-Um, ja, to znaczy, będziesz się śmiać. –Westchnął w odpowiedzi.

-Dobrze wiesz, że nie jestem tutaj po to by cię oceniać, chyba, że chodzi o twój dziwny gust muzyczny.

-Robięnadrutach. –Wypalił.

-Słucham?

-Swetry.

-Swetry co?

-Robię swetry, na drutach. –Kiedy Harry był młodszy, jego babcia nauczyła go dziergać. Chłopak szybko podłapał technikę i czasami siedział z nią w salonie szyjąc różne rzeczy. Nie było mu to potrzebne więc o tym zapomniał, ale jakiś czas temu do tego wrócił. Szył swetry bo były najbardziej praktyczne, bardzo go to relaksowało. Wiedziała o tym tylko jego mama, bo nikt inny nie wchodził do jego pokoju. To nietypowe jak na nastolatka zajęcie, więc nawet teraz kiedy mówił to Louisowi, któremu zwierza się z wielu rzeczy, bał się jego reakcji, a ostatnio coraz bardziej starał mu się zaimponować.

-To bardzo dobrze Harry!

-Dobrze?

-Masz coś co cię odstresuje.

-Nie uważasz, że to dziwne?

-Szycie swetrów? To praktyczne, wiesz mógłbyś się odstresowywać masturbacją, a to już na pewno nie jest praktyczne. –Na to stwierdzenie Harry momentalnie się zarumienił. Dało się zauważyć, że Louis coraz częściej żartuje na te tematy. –Tak czy owak, sam się nauczyłeś?

-Nie, um, babcia, ona mnie nauczyła.

-Babcia Marry czy babcia Kate? –W ciągu dwóch miesięcy terapii, Louis naprawdę dużo wiedział o Harrym.

-Marry, jak byłem mały, teraz jakoś do tego wróciłem, ale nikt o tym nie wie.

-Mam się czuć zaszczycony?

-Tak myślę.

-Wiesz kiedy czułbym się jeszcze bardziej zaszczycony, Harry? Gdybyś pokazał mi kiedyś jeden z tych swetrów.

-Och.

-To znaczy, no wiesz jeśli tylko byś chciał.

-Um, tak, tak, jasne.

***

Na kolejne spotkanie Harry wziął ze sobą sweter. Był granatowy, przeszywany białą nitką, przez co wyglądał jakby błyszczał. Brunet nigdy go nie nosił, bo przez pomyłkę uszył za mały, pomyślał, że będzie pasować na Louisa. Mężczyzna był od niego starszy,  ale drobniejszy.

-Hej um Louis? –Zapytał Harry, siedząc na leżance.

-Już, już, chwila odpiszę tylko na tego meila. –Brunet przyszedł wcześniej więc Louis nie zdążył zrobić kilku rzeczy.

-Przyniosłem coś.

-Och? Trzeba było tak od razu. –Mężczyzna podniósł się zza biurka.

-Ni-nie wiem czy, czy ci się spodoba, nie obrażę się, a-ale mówiłeś że chciałbyś-

-Na pewno mi się spodoba, pokaż co to jest. –Drżącymi rękami Harry odsunął zamek plecaka i wyjął sweter, podając go Louisowi.

-Cholera Harry, to wygląda jak kupione, naprawdę sam to zrobiłeś?

-T-tak. –Przyznał zarumieniony Harry, trąc dłonią kark.

-Jest świetny naprawdę, zgaduję, że dużo zaoszczędzasz na ubraniach. –Zaśmiał się szatyn, oddając sweter chłopakowi.

-Um, nie, um chciałbym żebyś go zatrzymał.

-Poważnie?

-Na mnie i tak jest za mały, nie wiem, pomyślałem, że pasuje ci do oczu. –Wypalił, zaraz potem jeszcze bardziej spłonął rumieńcem. Fakt, myślał o oczach Louisa, ale przecież nie mógł od tak o tym mówić. –Przepraszam, jeśli nie chcesz to-

-Harry, spokojnie, dziękuję, naprawdę mi się podoba. Myślisz, że pasuje mi do oczu, huh? –Zapytał, wstając z miejsca. Podszedł do lustra, które stało w rogu gabinetu i zanim Harry zorientował się co się dzieję, Louis zaczął zdejmować koszulkę. Na ten widok młody chłopak zdecydowanie nie był gotowy. W najśmielszych marzeniach nie myślał o tym, że kiedyś zobaczy te wszystkie tatuaże, które wystają spod luźnych t-shirtów szatyna.

Mężczyzna założył na siebie sweter, który idealnie na niego pasował, i jak Harry się nie mylił, podkreślał błękit jego oczu.

-I jak? –Zapytał, podchodząc do Harry’ego.

-Um, yy, t-tak. –Wydukał brunet.

-Tak co? –Zaśmiał się.

-Dobrze, um wygląda dobrze.

-W takim razie mam w czym wyjść w piątek.

-Gdzie idziesz? –Jak zwykle… Harry najpierw mówi, potem myśli. To, że Louis pyta go o wszystko i dużo o nim wie, to nie znaczy, że on może robić to samo.

-Umówiłem się na randkę. –Powiedział dumnie Louis, a Harry’ego, aż zabolał brzuch. Wiedział, że Louis nie jest  i nigdy nie będzie nim zainteresowany, bo pomijając fakt, że Harry jest Harrym i ciężko byłoby żeby ktoś się nim zainteresował, to pewnie Louis umawia się tylko ze szczupłymi blondynkami.

-Fajnie. –Odparł głupio.

-To się okaże. –Mrugnął do niego Louis.

***

Harry ostatnio zaczął otwierać się przed swoją mamą, częściej rozmawiali.

Widać było, że kobieta promienieje, cieszyła się, że jej syn czuje się coraz lepiej.

Co prawda było mu trochę przykro, że Louis pewnie obściskuje się teraz z jakąś dziewczyną, ale jeśli chodzi o to czy czuł się lepiej, to owszem. Przestał miewać koszmary, pogodził się z wieloma rzeczami, a ostatnio nawet znalazł w szkole kolegę. Wszystko, prawie wszystko, zmierzało w jak najlepszym kierunku.

***

Przyszedł piątek, Harry dokładnie zapamiętał kiedy Louis planował iść na randkę. Pocieszał go fakt, że sweter naprawdę mu się podobał. Na piątkową terapię przyniósł mu więc jeszcze dwa inne. Jeden szary, z warkoczami na rękawach, a drugi czarny, cienki, taki, który idealnie będzie spływać z ramion mężczyzny, uwydatniając jego tatuaże na klatce piersiowej.

-Harry muszę ci za nie zapłacić, nie mogę ich od ciebie tak po prostu brać.

-Chcę żebyś je wziął.

-Wiesz ile musiałbym na nie wydać w sklepie.

-Nie chcę żebyś mi za nie płacił Louis.

-W porządku, ale tylko dlatego, że ładnie się uśmiechasz, ale za kolejne chcę ci zapłacić, w porządku?

-Po prostu je weź, będziesz w nich dobrze wyglądać.

-Czyli mam zostać w tym, czy założyć, któryś z nowych?

-Zostań w tym, tamte możesz założyć na kolejne randki. –Uśmiechnął się słabo Harry.

Tamtego dnia sesja skończyła się wcześniej, bo Louis wychodził z wiadomych przyczyn.

Harry postanowił iść na zakupy w drodze do domu. Chciał trochę wyręczyć mamę, musiała wziąć nocną zmianę w pracy więc nie miałaby czasu sama tego zrobić.

Pech chciał, że kolejki w sklepach były wyjątkowo długie. Harry zapomniał jak wygląda miasto w piątkowe wieczory.

Chciał uwinąć się z zakupami, a potem może zaprosić do siebie Nialla, chłopaka z którym ostatnio często rozmawiał w szkole, ale deszcz pokrzyżował mu plany.

Czekał w małej kawiarni prawie dwie godziny, ale ulewa jedynie się zwiększała. Pomyślał, że trudno i zaczął iść w deszczu.

To była najgorsza decyzja…

Był mokry, było mu zimno, nie mówiąc nawet o stanie chleba, który niósł w torbie.

Szedł przed siebie myśląc o tym, że kiedy wróci do domu to od razu przebierze się w jeden z ciepłych swetrów i porządnie wysuszy, kiedy ktoś na niego zatrąbił. Chłopak wystraszył się i odgarnął mokre włosy z czoła. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Louisa w samochodzie.

-Harry oszalałeś?! –Próbował przekrzyczeć szum deszczu.

-Louis? Co ty tu robisz?

-Wsiadaj do środka!

-Co ty tu robisz? –Zapytał Harry kiedy siedział już wygodnie w podgrzewanym siedzeniu.

-Co ty tu robisz? Nie widzisz jak leje?

-Byłem na zakupach. –Wskazał na morką torbę.

-Nie pomyślałeś o tym, że od kilku godzin pada? –Głos Louisa brzmiał inaczej niż zwykle, jakby był zły, nie brzmiał tak miło jak zwykle.

-Nie jestem z cukru… -Odpowiedział oschlej niż planował.

-Nieważne, zawiozę cię do siebie i się wysuszysz, lepiej, żeby mama cię takiego nie zobaczyła. –Oznajmił, skupiając wzrok na drodze.

-Nie ma jej w domu, ale dziękuję, możesz po prostu podwieźć mnie na najbliższy przystanek.

-Żartujesz sobie? Jedziesz do mnie i tyle, przecież nic ci tam nie zrobię.

-Jak pan chce. –Harry wywrócił oczami, wiedział, że Louis nie lubi kiedy się go tak nazywa.

***

Mieszkanie było bardzo schludne, zupełnie jakby nikt tu nie mieszkał. Louis zaprowadził chłopaka do łazienki, dał mu świeże ubrania i zaproponował, że coś ugotuje.

Harry ubrał jedynie skarpetki, bokserki i t-shirt, bo spodnie były na niego za krótkie.

Wszedł do kuchni, susząc włosy. Louis spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami, po czym odchrząknął i wskazał na dużą kanapę.

-Cieplej ci?

-Tak, dziękuję.

-Robię makaron, bo nie wiem co lubisz jeść.

-Jest w porządku, Louis, dziękuję.

Jedli w ciszy, atmosfera była jakaś dziwna. Louis nadał miał na sobie sweter od Harry’ego.

-Louis?

-Mhm?

-Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

-Zaskocz mnie.

-Czemu nie jesteś na randce?

-Och. –Widać było, że Harry zbił go z tropu. –Nie wiem, po prostu to nie było to, ten facet był dupkiem. –Chłopak zakrztusił się jedzeniem. _Facet???!! Ten facet??!_ –O cholera Harry, wybacz, nie myślę co mówię. –Zakłopotał się Louis. –Harry? Hej oddychaj.

-J-ja, um, t-tak. –Mówił z załzawionymi oczami, nadal kaszlał.

-Nie chciałem żeby tak wyszło, ale mam nadzieję, że to między nami nic nie zmienia? –Mężczyzna wyraźnie bał się reakcji chłopaka.

-Nie, nie, nie, nie naprawdę, to w porządku, naprawdę, j-ja, ja też-

-Ty też co?

-O nie. –Powiedział na głos Harry. _Czy on właśnie wyszedł z szafy przed kimś innym niż jego lustrzane odbicie? Czy to się dzieję naprawdę?_

-Och Harry… Spokojnie, nie musiałeś mi mówić, zgaduję, że nikomu jeszcze nie powiedziałeś? Cholera wybacz jeśli cię jakoś zmusiłem. Wiem, że to trudne, okej? Też kiedyś byłem w twoim wieku.

-Ni-nie, um, po prostu, ni-nie wiem, to było… spontaniczne.

-Zdecydowanie spontaniczne. –Zaśmiał się Louis.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, Harry nadal łapał oddech.

-Więc, um, dlaczego konkretnie wyszedłeś z randki?

-Sam nie wiem Harry, ale chyba ktoś inny chodzi mi po głowie i nie mogłem się skupić. –Uśmiechnął się słabo i wstał od stołu, zabierając brudne talerze.

Chłopak odpoczywał na kanapie, cały czas przetwarzając w głowie informacje. Tamtego dnia wydarzyło się zdecydowanie zbyt wiele i zbyt szybko.

Kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać wstał i poszedł do kuchni, w której Louis mył naczynia. Zaszedł go od tyłu.

-Louis?

-Cholera! –Mężczyzna wystraszył się i upuścił szklankę do zlewu.

-Przepraszam!

-Nie, to-to nic, nic się nie stało.

-Dziękuję Louis.

-Za co? –Szatyn oparł się o blat, ich twarze dzieliły jedynie centymetry.

-Za wszystko.

-To moja praca Harry…

-Wiesz, że nie tylko o terapię mi chodzi. –Mówił, patrząc w jego niebieskie oczy.

-Harry jesteś taki młody…

-Louis mówisz jakbyś miał czterdzieści lat…

-Jak bardzo złym terapeutą będę jeśli cię teraz pocałuję?

-Najlepszym.

Starszy złączył razem ich wargi. Pocałunek był bardzo delikatny. Poczuć można było, że oboje długo na niego czekali. Louis zawiesił ręce na szyi Harry’ego, a on objął go w pasie, wkładając ręce pod miękką tkaninę dzierganego swetra.


End file.
